A Different Sun Rises
by raffmeiste
Summary: Hunter x Hunter fanfic. The story of a new generation of hunters, adventures, adversaries, locations, and characters. The story diverges from the end of the manga, changing a few events, setting up for the next wave of fighters.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

So this is a redo of my previous fanfic, but I'm planning to actually continue this one beyond a few chapters. I plan for about 5k words every chapter, with hopefully two chapters every month.

* * *

Sunlight peaked in through Luna's curtains as she shifted in her bed, woken by the gentle rays. Her bed already messy, Luna didn't hesitate to kick the remaining sheets off of herself, springing out of bed and arching her back she let loose a massive yawn. But, unable to keep her eyes open, she fell back onto her bed, and with a heavy arm opened the curtains just in reach to reveal the brilliant sun rising over the horizon.

Though it was only seven in the morning, the sun's beams were already vivid and pure. Shifting her gaze down, Luna let her eyes wander down the slope of a gigantic mountain, following a straight path of land to the horizon. The looming mountain her house was situated on was part of a great chain called the Yuhrals. The house partially hung off a cliff, but was well grounded in the icy soil.

The Yuhrals were home to the legendary Siumo Academy, a combat school that trained some of the best fighters in the world. They took in three-year-olds and turned them into assassins, bodyguards, commanders, gladiators, whatever they would best serve as. Only the best were accepted, based off of genetic potential and complex aptitude tests.

Partially making her bed, she slipped out of her pajamas and donned a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She slowly walked over to her bathroom mirror, her short, red hair and pale complexion still looking decent. She settled for minimum effort, brushing her teeth and splashing naturally icy water all over her face.

"Woooooooo! " Energetic, Luna threw open her door, running down a short hallway before crashing into her brother at the upstairs landing and tumbling down three flights of stairs in a mess of limbs.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Luna moaned, pushing herself off her brother, rubbing her throbbing elbow. Ara meanwhile, lay in silence, with a frown on his face as it was smushed by his sister's foot.

"And a good morning to you, Luna." Dusting himself off, Ara stood up and rubbed his nose.

"Aww, come on, you can't stay angry at me." She protested, giving him a tight hug, "I'm sorry." She pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Though the hug wasn't returned, his expression softened.

"Kids, breakfast." Their mother called, walking over to them, wafting the smell of delicious food in their direction, before depositing them on a table.

Luna sprinted over to the table, where her father was already sitting, while Ara calmly walked over, taking his seat. Ara flipped open a book, and Luna gave her father a big morning hug, which he returned, adding a ruffle of her hair.

Under the granite tabletop was a glass floor which overlooked a drop of over 500 feet. It may have scared some, but all at Siumo were a stronger than that. Out of Ara's and Luna's family, the Serins, four of five were present, their uncle was estranged and they didn't know him well.

Breakfast started when their mom returned to the table bringing one final round of dishes. After a pause, an air of tensity permeated the room, and on some hidden mark the four began ravenously devouring the food.

The Yuhrals were cold, their frigid climate unforgiving, and to ensure protection from the cold, as many calories as could possibly be obtained were needed. In the layman's terms, the more you eat, the more you live.

Luna ate with a ferocity matched by only a few others, her mother being one of them, also eating ludicrous amounts of food at a bewildering pace. And while the men didn't eat with the same gusto or drive, they used a cold, calculated approach to shovel food into their gullets in the most efficient way possible. Needless to say, even the piles of food that almost made the table buckle were gone in a few minutes.

Sighing happily, their father couldn't help but comment on his wife's splendid meal, "Delicious as always, Miriam."

Ara and Luna brought stacks of dishes in, and their father left for his work as a teacher at the Siumo Academy, kissing his wife goodbye. The towers of china teetered dangerously, taller than the children carrying them. Luna was nine, Ara eleven, however the former was tall for her age, so they stood at the same height, 4'3''. The pair piled plates and bowls into the sink and Miriam gave them their lunches.

"Bye Mom!" Luna said brightly, giving her mother one of her classic, tight embraces. Ara switched places with her, but this time Miriam was the one to give her child an endearing cuddle, and as he pulled away she ruffled his ashen hair. "Bye Mom." Ara pouted.

Though the temperature outside was beyond freezing neither of siblings took any especially heavy clothing. When they were first tested by the academy at three they were left outside for two weeks to see if they had the adaptive and physical capability to survive their next few years.

Miriam opened the door for her children, ushering them out. "Ara, do you have your books?" A nonchalant thumbs-up was her reply, but Luna rummaged around in his bag, pulling out the aforementioned books.

"I said I had them." he shot coldly, shaking her off with annoyance. Luna just shrugged, determined to stay happy even with her brother's depressing mood, and ran off to walk with other the other students, leaving Ara to pull out the novel he had been reading.

The bell rang at eight o'clock sharp, and all fifty three students were seated in the Siumo Academy. The students were split up by age, three to six, seven to eight, nine to eleven, and so on. School hours were long, eleven hours per day, but the payoff was evident. The school day began with the basic classes, languages, math, history, though these basic courses were almost over for Ara, crammed into the young students' heads as quickly and efficiently as possible to make way for all the training they would receive. After the basic classes and lunch finished at twelve, Luna and Ara's class began the more interactive lessons.

First was lying and lie-detection, then hostage negotiation, followed by handless wall climbing. But the only thing anyone was looking forward to today was hand-to-hand combat training. And today's was even more anticipated due to the semi-finals of the class tournament.

Ara and Luna were known as the Perfect Siblings, as they were the two best performing in the history of the Academy. Every year Ara would set new records, and Luna would either match or exceed them. Obviously, these two were in the semi-finals, but this year it wasn't obvious who would be moving on to the final round. Rol and Viri, both eleven, had rapidly improved the last few months and were quickly the approaching the levels of the Perfect Siblings. This would be there proving ground.

Luna and Viri would spar first, no weapons and a thin, long area to fight in. The two girls stood at opposite ends of the space, sizing each other up. Their instructor stood outside the zone, next to a line marking the middle of the long rectangle. He waved his hand, "Begin!"

Viri charged, and though she was much taller than Luna and was a more muscular fighter than her opponent, she was still lightning fast. The ensuing fight would appear only as a series of blurs to any regular person, but the attendants and teachers at the Siumo Academy were anything but regular.

Blocking Viri's first several strikes, Luna bent down to sweep the other girl's legs out, but she jumped back performing a flip midair to check what Luna was doing, but to her surprise she wasn't there. A palm slapped Viri's back, bringing her to a halt mid flip. _Behind me!? In that quarter-second she moved that far!_

Viri, breath forced out her lungs, turned her head slightly, then reached back to grab Luna's hand, pulling it from herself, then swung the smaller girl around her left side, bringing up her right hand for a powerful punch. All of this, midair. Luna swiveled herself around, two feet headed for Viri's fist, sure to break her hand if making contact, Viri wasn't nearly as strong as she had anticipated, and Luna was content on fooling around for a little longer.

Seeing the outcome, Viri swung Luna over her head, buying herself time or the option to throw Luna to the ground, but Luna changed this simple plan by using her viselike grip on Viri's arm. Luna adjusted her trajectory, bringing around her right arm for a devastating blow to Viri's ribcage.

The punch knocked Viri all the way back to her end of the fighting area, and while Viri landed on her side, rolling a few times, Luna landed softly on her feet.

Pushing herself up, Viri scowled at her rival, her enemy. _I guess she really does live up to the title, 'Perfect Sibling.' It seems I have no choice but to use my trump card._

Breathing a bit raggedly, Viri limped forward, holding her side, but collapsed a few steps later. _Come here, Luna, let me finish you!_ Viri pretended to struggle to get up, in the end, slowly pulling herself towards Luna with one hand. Her plan was straightforward: The match wouldn't be called until unconsciousness in one competitor, and Luna without long range moves would have to come closer, letting Viri defeat her with her finisher.

Realizing what she had to do, but unsure if Viri was plotting something, Luna approached cautiously while she contemplated different ways to knock out her fallen opponent. When Luna got within a few feet of her, Viri made her move. Summoning every ounce of power inside of herself, Viri exploded off the ground with both legs and an arm, her remaining limb poised for her final attack.

It was at this moment that time slowed. Only Rol, Ara, and their instructor could clearly see what happened next. Unprepared for an assault such as this, Luna couldn't think of anything else to do but guard, but that was just what Viri wanted.

Viri's trump card was a Shirya-type attack, a move from an ancient school of fighting monks. Simply, it was the concentration and delivery of the body's energy to one point, a final attack of great strength and self sacrifice, as it would leave the user incapacitated for several hours. But all Viri wanted to do was win her match with Luna, not the tournament. Beating one of the Perfect Siblings would be enough this year.

Viri soared through the air at speeds that nearly tore her body apart, another Shirya-type move, and steeled herself for her imminent pain. Luna, barely able to keep track of Viri, even though she moved in a straight line, panicked, but she knew that any other action would only prove worse. _Judging from Viri's speed, even just touching her would be bad, much less an actual hit. If I drop my guard to dodge, I won't make it in time, and I don't really have any other options._

Inches away, both girls had smiles on their faces, both determined to win, exhilarated by the fight, and equally terrified of the outcome. The three who could see what was going on were also thrilled by the fight, and entranced by this final clash as time seemed to halt, as seconds became eons.

And then time continued. Viri's fist connected, but even before she had hit, a vacuum made by her approaching knuckles had pulled Luna closer, disrupting her block. A great blast of wind resounded around the dojo, throwing the scant furniture and loose items around, while their instructor cancelled out some of the wind around his students.

Viri's attack ground against Luna's guard, the two forces clashing for an instant before Luna was knocked off her feet. Viri stalled in the air before collapsing on the ground. Luna was launched into the air, but kept her guard up. She skidded to a stop, almost out of the fighting space, and stood panting, glaring at her opponent. _What was that?_ Dropping her arms to her side, she stood panting. _I thought Viri would be a pushover; when I was going easy on her, she could keep up, but that final attack…_

Taking tired strides, Luna walked over to the fallen girl, ignoring her glower, and touched a pressure-point on her neck.

Silence broke, "Match! Luna proceeds to the final round!" It was over.

Viri lay on the floor, defeated while Luna stood panting over her.

Starting with a solitary clap, applause quickly grew to a storm. The other students could hold nothing but admiration for the fight. Some started cheering, running over to the exhausted Luna to congratulate her on the victory. Even their instructor, a normally stoic character had a smile on his face, clapping politely. A few students helped Viri up and one of the school's medical staff shortly came to take her to the medical bay.

Everyone had been thrilled by the fight and was in high spirits, except one. Ara leaned against the wall in a corner of the room, reading his book. Even to an experienced observer he would seem to exude only disinterest, but this was a cover for something more serious.

 _Can't they see? Are they that blind? I've learned nothing at this school for months. The two strongest at this school, ever, and we're being held back. This school isn't helping us at all, not as it as is now. I need to change things. Something big… I need to see some change—_

"-ra, Ara, Ara, hello?" Coming out of his inner monologue, he glanced away from his book, an inch away from the smiling, slightly dirtied face of his sister. Luna had come over, and was trying to get his attention for his upcoming fight. Leaning around his sister's head he saw the Rol was already in his spot for his fight.

"Sorry Luna, I kinda fazed out for a second." He smiled sheepishly as she shook her head. "Just get over there, good luck!"

Setting his book just outside his side of the fighting area he cracked his neck, his typical fighting smirk splayed across his face. He wagged his finger at Rol to come at him.

 _And these tournaments, if they were really supposed to help us they'd expel the losers, creating more focus on us. Our potential can't be wasted during our youth. Steeped in tradition, the school won't be easy to change, if it will budge at all. But I need some change…_

Rol took up a fighting stance at his end, recognizing Ara's actions as a trick to enrage him, "Don't think I'll be as prone to anger as Viri. I'll win this fight and this tournament."

All he got in response was a raise of the eyebrow. "Begin!" Ara walked calmly towards Rol, who adjusted his stance. Though Rol was singularly focused on the challenge of one of the Perfect Siblings, Ara's mind was preoccupied.

 _They say they're training us, but I haven't grown because of them as of late. All progress I've made has been out of school. How do I change things? Run away? No, running away wouldn't do any good; our parents, faculty, bounty hunters, and who knows would come after us. Not to mention that Luna wouldn't want to go in the first place._

His thoughts were cut off as he was taken out of his autopilot fighting state when he had to dodge a kick by Rol. As he came out his automatic fighting mode, his smile faded. Though Rol thought this meant he was strong, the cause of the change was the opposite. Rol was disappointingly weak. _Really? This is it? It's sad. I can't believe I actually expected a challenge._

Blocking a punch from Rol, Ara ducked down to sweep his feet out from under the larger boy. Rol jumped back, keeping his eyes trained on his opponent, but Ara was already gone. A palm on Rol's back forced the air out of his lungs, and he was sent sprawling back to the ground. _Really? I just did the same thing as Luna._ A bored expression was splayed across Ara's face. _Disappointing._

Slipping back into his subconscious battle state, he continued brainstorming. _But how would I reform the school if we can't run? It has stone set traditions, not something they'd change for two students, as strong as we are becoming. No, I need change outside of school. Something about my entire life._

Ara floated back to the ground still lost in thought. Several feet away, Rol already struggled to get up. Shaking his head to clear it, he charged at his rival, performing an intricate series of feints in order to land a hit, as again he was hit back.

 _Running's out. Reforming the school? Fat chance. There has to be something else…_

Ara dodged a punch from Rol and was surprised when he felt some wind from the strike. The other students cheered from the sides for both of their peers. Again and again, Rol would attack Ara, a brief series of moves would be interchanged, and then Rol would be sent flying back.

 _We definitely have to leave, but Luna will always want to return, not to mention efforts to bring us back. I need a permanent solution. All our ties now are just holding us back._

Changing his strategy, Rol sidestepped Ara, who didn't particularly care and attacked his blindspot. As Ara was lost in thought he accidentally forgot to control his strength, send Rol skidding across the floor with a kick. _All that, from one hit? Ara's a monster. But this is the fight I've been seeking. This is my des—_

Ara had finally made up his mind. His fingers protruded from the left side of Rol's head. He lifted the boy's corpse up, then pushed him off his arm. _If we can't leave without being brought back, I'll make sure there's nowhere to return! Schools are for the weak, they give people knowledge and power, the strong take it. The strong, like us should do whatever it takes to become stronger._

Turning to a group of horrified students, Ara bore no semblance of a smile. A thick line of blood ran across his face, while his right arm was covered with gore.

In a burst of speed, their instructor zipped behind Ara, bending both of his arms back to the point of breaking, only to have his neck snapped a second later. Another stream of blood fell on Ara's grey hair, staining the steel colored strands a dark red.

One student screamed, darting for the door while the others stood horrified. They all had seen death, Luna and several others had killed multiple times, but this was gruesome. Leaving an afterimage, Ara cut the fleeing student in half, and after a few second, everything above her waist fell to the ground. _I guess this was the only solution. Either way, no going back._

Standing by the door in the otherwise closed-off room, Ara out stretched his hand.

"Luna, could you come here a second?"

Too mortified to even speak, the girl shook her head, taking a few unsteady steps back until she heard a squelching sound.

"Ah, ah ah, it's rude to stand on anyone, much less a dead friend."

Luna slowly turned her head around, her already terrified expression turning to one of complete despair. Her sneakered foot rested upon the neck of Rol. She slowly removed her foot, and then collapsed by her dead peer, trembling.

Some students took up fighting positions against Ara, arranging themselves in a line.

Some ran away screaming.

Some collapsed.

Some cried.

It was pandemonium.

They were all cut down in a matter of seconds.

Drenched in blood and guts, Ara walked over to her sister, putting a loving hand on her shoulder. Appalled, Luna took a fearful glance up at her brother, before curling up into a ball.

"Come on Luna, don't look at me like that. I've just given you the greatest gift I could! A fresh start!" He gave her a hopeful smile, patting her head.

He spoke passionately, but his sister wouldn't budge. A little disappointed, but not surprised, he lifted her up and set her down standing, embracing her.

"Alright, up you go. You see, I think I've understood something today. I realized what 'strength' means. Strength is the ability to live, no, to thrive even when circumstances aren't in one's favor. We live up here, in the freezing mountains, but nothing else is really to tricky. Rol and Viri grew stronger over the past few months, but they had every resource to do so. Arguably, so have we, but we've come much further."

"NO, NO, NO! SHUT UP!" She pushed out of his arms. "Why'd you do it? WHY?" She banged on his chest, but her attacks did nothing, heartless as they were.

"I did it for you, for us. I don't like killing. I liked some of the people I just killed too, and I do feel bad, but I think it was the best choice. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but this is the only way for us to become stronger." He frowned, but he hugged her again.

"It's not about your stupid strength! Why couldn't I enjoy myself? Why couldn't I just be happy with being happy?" Luna fell to her knees, her face buried in her hands.

Ara leaned down, "I know you're not happy with this, but trust me, get over this little issue, and we'll live a great life."

"I already was having a great life." She cried at him, fresh tears streaming down her face.

 _But wasn't this the right choice? To let the strong be strong!?_ Having closed his eyes in thought, he opened them, but unlike their usual cheeriness, his eyes were grim and set. _What's done is done. I need to finish this._

Ara moved to Luna's ear, and he whispered the last words she would hear before her life would truly never be the same. "I'm sorry, but it's for us." With that, a blackness over took her, and her last sight was her dear brother's shoulder catching her as she fell into unconsciousness.

In the next thirty minutes, all but two members of a millennia-long institution were eradicated.

Luna opened her eyes to a ceiling, the light birch wood of the dojo. _What a weird dream._ Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up. A severed head greeted her, her friend Esder, his eyes as dull as rainy clouds.

Unable to control her stomach, Luna felt the bile of vomit enter her mouth and almost let it out, but she realized it would spill over Esder's head, so she sprinted and let it out at the door.

After vomiting enough, Luna stood up shakily, using the wall for support when her hand slipped, smearing a stain of still drying blood there. Heaving up more vomit until she could do nothing but cough, Luna opened the door with a blood slicked hand, barely able to walk.

Aimlessly, she wandered from room to room, building to building, occasionally stopping to spew up what little was left in her stomach. Everywhere there was at least one corpse. She visited the medical bay, only to find Viri, her nurse, and parents all on the floor dead.

Disturbingly, all the deaths were almost identical, one major wound in the upper chest or head, an instant kill. Eventually, Luna opened the front door to her house. Her mother lay on the floor, a spilled cup of coffee staining her already bloodied blouse. Her father's corpse rested on their deck, a shattered camera next to him.

Going into their shed, she fetched a shovel, carrying her parents' bodies into graves she dug in the frozen ground. Leaving the holes open, she cried softly, letting the elements fill their resting places. After she couldn't cry anymore, she returned to the deck, not caring as the broken camera crunched under her shoes on her path to the deck's railing.

Luna retched up some stomach acid over the side of the mountain, subconsciously counting the time it took to hit the ground, like she still did for fun. Eyes already dry she could only coulgh and sputter hopelessly.

An hour or two Luna spent like that, day becoming night. Leaning over the railing over a 500 foot drop she finally had a consensus of one thought. _One more thing. One last talk to Ara. And if I'm here, I know where he'll be waiting for me._

The Yuhral mountains, home to the Siumo Academy, a combat school that had existed for several thousand years. Its tallest peak, Mount Ulhin, the third highest in the world lay just outside school grounds. Ara and Luna had often played there, and it continued to be one of Ara's favorite reading spot. With a direct view to the house from its icy slopes, Ara could see signals for when to come home for dinner. _And I'm sure he's watching me now._

"AAAAARAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed, looking at him from more than a mile away.

Moving faster than she had ever before, she climbed to the precipice in just a few minutes, frozen wind whipping past her unable to turn her course.

Finally she saw his silhouette. He sat off the edge of the cliff, gazing passively at the landscape below.

"So, you knew I'd be here, huh? Just like I knew you'd come after going to the house. Now you've had some time to think, so what do you think?"

"What do I think? What do I think? I can't even think right now! I don't even know what I'm feeling! I'm furious! I'm miserable! I'm just…" She collapsed again, unable to face the perpetrator of the atrocities committed in front of her.

"What do you think?" He turned to look at her, and after no reply came, he walked over to her casually, looking down on her from a few feet away. "Do you understand now?"

"I understand that I hate you!" She leapt up and punched him, sending him skidding back, and he fell down, tumbling over the edge of the cliff.

"Ara!" she cried out desperately. _Ara, no, I can't lose you too! I need someone!_

But he hadn't fallen. He had grabbed onto a rock, and he propelled himself up, landing on the edge of the cliff.

Not sure what to do, she ferociously punched him in the face again. He didn't even flinch. He just took it and stood there.

"It seems you don't understand, though I guess you weren't really supposed to." He said wistfully, not minding the knuckles digging into his cheek.

"I think I've only just understood the real reason I did this. I wanted a point to my life. I loved my parents, our friends, our teachers, our home, our life, I still do, but I'm thinking bigger. I need a point to my life, or I may have just killed myself, the same way you were going to a little while ago. I'm not content to just sit around and play, I want to do something. With no ties, I can do anything I want. Tomorrow is my new life. I can do anything I want. You can do anything you want.—"

"I want to see my parents. I want to hug them. I want things to be like they were before!" Luna's fist still embedded in her brother's face, she took it out before plunging her other hand into the flesh. But she received no reaction. Ara, his back to the cliff, looked back over their home and the other buildings in Siumo Academy.

"No, there's no looking back. Maybe I shouldn't have dragged you into this, but deep down, we both know you want adventure. You strive for that excitement, that rush. You long for adventure, lust for battle. We both do. Today is not a happy day, but I can tell you that it will be the saddest of your make it through today, the darkest day, it can only go up from here!"

Ara gently removed her hand from his face, smiling, placing by her side as she stood shell- shocked. Luna took one step. Than another. She pushed past him, then raised her foot for one final step, then froze.

"Going that way?" Her brother asked. "I sat on the edge the entire time. I couldn't decide what to do, and then I remembered a quote we had learned from some crazy king. 'I won't die until I'm dead.' What an odd thing to recall when on the tipping point of death. But that's why I'm here, and you're there. I've made it to firm ground, you're still on the edge."

A shiver went down Luna's spine, and she turned around. With a mighty swing, a vacuum just like the one Viri had made earlier pulled Ara's face in, then slammed into it, throwing his body off the ground, a few feet back. "I love you, I hate you. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you, but you're right. 'I won't die until I'm dead.' I can at least do that. But not for your strength, for your sense of adventure. I'm honoring the dead by not looking back. I—No we will live to the fullest, every day of our lives. Agreed?"

Getting up, Ara beamed at her, a bruise already appearing from her last hit. "Agreed."

Luna walked over, and they laid down next to each other, watching the stars pass, "What are you going to do?" Luna asked him.

"I told you. Adventure, seeing the world, fighting strong people. Will you do the same?"

"Yeah, but first, I'll make some friends."

The Perfect Siblings held hands, gazing up at the last stars they would see in their old lives, a new frontier approaching with the sun.

* * *

 _Someday, you'll be strong enough. You'll find me, and we'll finish the final match I stopped._

* * *

So yeah, that's the first chapter. There was a lot of messed up stuff, it was pretty hard to write, but it's like Ara said, darkest day of your life and all that. Can't really get any more depressing than this. Anyway, I have a lot of arcs planned out, and I hope I actually write them this time.

R&R if you want…


	2. Chapter 2: The Real World

**Sorry! Very sorry! School, left my computer in another state, writer's block! Anyway, I'm trying to shoot for a lot of philosophical stuff each time, but we'll see how much I can fit in. Is my fighting good? Too detailed, slow, too fast? Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed and/or PMed. Maybe you could too? R &R? Please enjoy :)**

* * *

The night was over, dawn started. A seven-o'clock sun beamed onto the bloodstained Siumo Academy. Fingers carefully manipulated the helicopter's controls, bringing it down smoothly. Snow whizzed around the blades, kicked up by the winds made by the landing.

Impra stepped out of the chopper. Dressed in a navy blue suit with back and red for everything else, his boots crunched the snow as he made his way towards the commotion. Nurses, doctors, morticians, and like himself, Nen Police officers ran around like chickens without their heads.

Like ants, dozens of people bustled about the school, all centered around the main courtyard. Most were busy with the bodies. Finding them, getting them, sorting them, identifying them, filing them. A well oiled machine for the storage of human remains.

Impra made his way through all of it, headed straight for the makeshift tent that would serve as the NPF's (Nen Police Force) base for their stay in the mountains. Pushing open the flaps, he entered, taking one second to look back at the bloodstained walls of the courtyard.

Inside were five people, seated left to right, Hido, Turi, Ugshun, Paaya, and Shi. "Corporal Impra reporting for duty!" He saluted to those present, specifically to the commanding officer, Captain Ugshun.

He waved for Impra to sit down, and the 18-year-old did. Taking a long drag on his cigarette, the older man put it out on the table in the middle of the tent. "Now, here's the situation. Our job is to find whoever did this as quickly as possible. For now, the bodies are being sorted. If anyone's missing, there's a lead. If not, we're checking the few security cameras, looking for signs of intruders, some trace the perp left." Done with his briefing, he flipped open a magazine.

Shi and Paaya went back to their conversation, gossiping like they always did. Hido slept, Turi snacked on some crackers. "Captain, is there anything I can do?" Impra inquired, but he got an absentminded shrug followed with, "If you really want to, just look around for evidence or something."

"Yes sir." Parting with another salute, he walked off with the same determined stride. "Stupid kid." Ugshun muttered. Turi chuckled, "Kid's got the drive. Too bad he chose this job."

Impra marched around the courtyard, asking the busy workers there for anything that could help him. Most just ignored him, or told him they didn't know anything, sticking to their tasks. Frustrated, he took a seat on the frozen ground. _Disgusting; the monster who kill an entire school of children. Death is something not to be taken lightly, it's the final sentence, the ultimate reckoning._

After resting for a few more minutes he got up, continuing his search. He searched the entire facility, using the NPF grid search pattern. Nothing in particular stood out. As he went from house to house, snow fell heavier and heavier, limiting his sight outside to a few feet. Most of the bodies had been moved into the courtyard, the bloodstains were all that remained of them. But the most disturbing thing wasn't the blood, it was the silence, the absence of human activity that had clearly just been present.

Eventually, one thing caught his eye, long marks in the snow, scattered around various streets. Though they were slowly fading into the snow, there was still an obvious cut in the snow. _A track?_ Jumping up flights, Impra scaled the outside of the main building. And he was right, the series of marks continued in a straight line, cutting across the establishment. Pulling out a map, he jotted down the course in case the snowfall made it undetectable later on, and jumped to the ground.

Snow crunched under his boots as he traced the route. Finally he saw it make a sharp turn into a house. _Did the killer run into here, or out? Could he be in there right now?_ Readying himself, Impra proceeded.

Inside he found no bodies, the same as the other houses. But there was a small difference, one he barely noticed. Unlike the other houses, there was almost no bloodstain. Instead, the main indicators that something had happened were a broken camera and spilled coffee. Taking out his map, he pulled his radio off of a holster on his hip, "This is Corporal Impra, I need a cleaner on the line ASAP."

Silence returned for a couple seconds before the reply came. "Yes, what do you need?"

"Have you cleaned house… 103?" He checked his map, tapping on the house when he found it.

Consulting his own map, the 'cleaner' replied, "No. That's scheduled for the next block."

"Understood. Over and out."

Putting away his map and radio, he continued to search the house, but nothing else seemed out of place. _Just the bodies? What does it mean? There are bloodstains, but only faintly._ Impra came to his conclusion. _Either, the victims weren't killed and ran, or more likely, the bodies were moved. But why? And where to?_

Walking outside, he looked down the road he had just came. The track was almost completely gone, barely an indent in the snow, which was falling even more heavily. He followed one side one side of the house, making an inspection of the property before reaching a precipice. He circled around to the other side of the building, where he found what he was looking for. Two unmarked graves, filled with snow laid next to each other. There was another indent, body-shaped, in front of them, and as Impra looked on he started to get an idea of what had happened here.

 _Based on what I've seen, someone, potentially besides the killer found whoever these people were before their bloodstain was too large, took them out, and buried them here. Then they knelt beside them. Grieving?_

But one thing was missing. _What about the track, the very thing that led me here? Did the person go in or out of the house. Did they run in quickly, enough to make that track, and then kill these people, or run out after to escape or find… the killer?_

Impramade a few calls and consulted his papers a few more times. He had figured it out. Taking out his radio again, he went on the special nen frequency for Nen Police officers. "Captain Ugshun, this is Corporal Impra. Come in."

"This is Turi. Captain's looking at security camera footage right now."

"I think I've found something interesting. Can you record this? It's important."

After a couple seconds a reply came in the affirmative. "I went to house 103, residence of the Serins. According to our data, there were four of them, and outside the house I've found two graves. Judging from the size, it's the parents, and evidence inside points to it as well. A track of footsteps outside the house means that one of the two children of the household moved to or from the house very quickly. But what about the other child? If one child buried the parents, why was that child around to do so. My theory is this, because there is no third grave, one of the children must have committed this atrocity, and one must have buried the parents." He explained in one long breath.

"Wow, kid. Impressive. But, well you're not gonna like this… Well I'll let Ugshun tell you." said a reluctant Turi. "Why don't come back to camp."

With that, the conversation ended, and Impra made his way back to camp. He walked along where the track was all but gone, only a faint streak remained. _He said I won't like whatever Captain will tell me. But I did do a good job, getting two strong suspects._

He passed through the courtyard, now much quieter as only a fraction of the workers were still working. Large pallets of bodies lined the walls, their white plastic sheets covering up the blood.

Brushing open the flaps of the tent again, Impra saluted once inside. Everybody sat in their previous spots, except no one talked, no one snacked, and no one slept. Everyone just waited for their commander to speak. Breaking the silence, Ugshun did, "Kid, I told you, you didn't have to go out there looking for evidence."

"What do you mean, sir."

"We already found the killer, it's Ara Serin." He said with a bored expression, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I see, sir. Either way, I'm glad to have tried."

"No, that's exactly my point, don't."

"Sir?"

"If you go out and look for evidence next mass murder, what if the killer's there. Turi played the recording for me, so I know what happened, and I bet you thought the same thing I am. What if the killer had nen like us? What if he was stronger? What if you would were his next victim? My point is, kid, it's better to let others take a risk that might get you killed."

Impra's gaze darkened, and it was clear from how the others stiffened that they could feel it too. Even Ugshun seemed uncomfortable in its presence. In a deep voice, Impra replied, "May I speak freely, sir? With no repercussions?"

"Go ahead."

"I didn't join the Nen Police to be a bench warmer. I enlisted to be in the front lines. And I can't just be useless, doing nothing but paperwork! If I don't do my best, who would take my place!? Another coward!"

"So? It won't be you risking your own neck. What if you get hurt? How does that effect the team?"

For a second, Impra froze. _Does he care? Is this not cowardice, greed, selfishness? Maybe I was wrong._

But then Ugshun continued, "What about me? Let me let you in on a secret. I'm strong, and I have a fairly high rank. Want to know how I got both of those things? I let others work for me, while I got stronger without risking my neck. So what if a few lackeys die?"

A vein bulged on Impra's forehead, and he stepped forward hard, his boot booming on the ground. "So you're fine with just being a coward?!"

Ugshun shot up from his seat, furious, "No, but it's better than dying! I'm serious, kid, if you keep this up, you're gonna die!"

"I'm not gonna die! I'm gonna be a hero!" Impra blushed, but his embarrassment disappeared with Ugshun's response.

The captain scoffed, "A hero!? A fucking hero!? You're an adult now, get rid of your childish dreams!"

Impra grabbed his commanding officer's lapel, "Yes a hero, I want to save people, I want to make the world better! Is that so wrong?"

Ugshun threw his hand off, "There are no heroes, kid, there never have been!"

"Then I'll be the first! I'll be the first hero!"

"You'll be the first to die! And all it'll do is set my promotion back a few months, face it kid, you don't matter, and you can't change anything!"

"Ugh, that's it! I've had it! You, your lazy attitude, not caring about anything, not helping anyone besides yourself!" Impra shoved the other man, pushing him back onto his seat.

As the others watched the fight progress, Turi tried to stop them, holding back Ugshun as he charged back at Impra. "That's enough, the both of you!"

"Don't you order me around!" Impra shouted.

"Don't get in my way!" Ugshun bellowed, shoving Turi out of the way.

He slugged Impra, forcing him to the ground, moving the fight outside the tent. "You think I won't fucking kill you!?"

At that moment, something clicked inside Impra. The atmosphere noticeably changed around Impra. Gone was a brash teen, there was only cool, collected anger, focused, channeled into one directive.

"No." came a quiet response

"Eh?" Ugshun shouted, stopping his right hook,.

"No, you won't kill me. It would set you too far back. Nor do I want to die. You were right, being a hero is foolish." Impra got up, wiping blood from the side of his mouth. The snow fall had lightened, enough that the stunned faces of the onlookers were visible.

"You're damn right." Ugshun sneered.

Impra's temper flared, but he didn't raise his voice. "You won't kill me, and I won't fight you. Being a hero isn't what I want, or at least, it's not how I'll achieve my goals. A hero isn't even really a goal, it's just a method of improving the world. If I kill you, how could I do anything, I can't achieve my dreams if I'm starting on the wrong side. I'll be a Nen Police officer, but I'll change things."

"Not under me you won't, I'll have you court-martialled!"

"Captain Ugshun, I, Corporal Impra Erranova respectfully ask your permission to transfer to another division." The young corporal performed a strict salute, astounding Turi, and all the others.

Ugshun, seething realized what Impra was trying. _That little punk, by making a statement like that in front of all these people, I can't refuse. He's using the rules to his advantage, formal requests like this are mandated by the Nen Police Force._

Brushing himself off, Ugshun tried to appear more dignified in his reply, "Yes, Corporal Impra, I give you permission to transfer to another division."

And with that, the fight was over. Impra walked over to the courtyard's wall and sat down under an archway, letting the awning keep the snow away. Ugshun went back to the NPF tent. After a few hours, Paaya came by Impra's spot and gave him a tray of food.

"Thanks." Impra took the tray immediately, and began eating without a second glance to his former companion.

"You know I really respect what you did back then." She said, fiddling with the her fingers inside her mittens.

"Do you? I had a fight with a man almost twice with my age and may have just lost my job. So what if I stuck it to the Man?"

"But isn't that the point? Rebellion? Going against the system, you know, all the stuff you said about not being hero but still changing things." She tapped her foot nervously.

"No. Not in the least. It's not to rebel or being a vigilante for justice."

"Then why'd you do it?" She laughed shakily, embarrassed about having interpreted Impra's actions incorrectly.

"I sincerely want to change things. But it's not like I want to rot away after my job is done. What happens to a hero when there's no crime, or a vigilante when they have too many enemies? I'll go with the system, but I'll change it."

"Do you think I could—" She began quietly.

"No." He shot back, going back to eating, and then handing her an empty tray.

"Hrmph." Paaya stomped off, but glanced over her shoulder a few times on her way back to the NPF tent.

The snow fell lightly, enough so that the sun was directly visible for fleeting moments as it crawled through the sky. Impra dozed off as the 'cleaners' finished their jobs, attaching the pallets of bodies to helicopters, flying them down the mountains. Eventually lunch came at one, another meal brought by Paaya.

 _Ara Serin. The person who did all of this; brother to Luna Serin, son of Miriam and Gato. He is the one responsible for the massacre of Siumo Academy, this pointless loss of life. I said I'll be the first hero, so he's my first villain._

* * *

Ara walked to his hotel room in York New city. He was dressed in new clothes, a huge, marbled grey t-shirt, and khaki shorts. Reading a book he had just bought, he slipped through a massive crowd of pedestrians without looking up, absorbed in the novel.

He pushed open the revolving door to the hotel building, a massive structure, over a 100 floors tall, all gleaming metal, polished wood, and soft carpets. He pressed the 'up' button on an elevator, but didn't have to wait long as its counter came all the way down from 70 in a few seconds. He waited for its passengers to exit, walked in, and leaned against a wall as he pushed the '95' button and the doors chimed shut.

The elevator shot up, delivering Ara to his floor, where he stepped out, and continued to his door. He bookmarked his new story, holding it in hand as he took off his backpack. Looking around in it, he took out a keycard. He swiped the card and scanned his thumbprints to open his door.

Tossing the keycard back in he opened his book back up, dropping his bag down on the floor. Plopping on the sofa, he laid down, back to quietly reading.

 _A week. Waiting in this room for a week, or close to it. I guess robbing a bank then making an account there took a day, plus getting the room. But still, six days? It's a lot of time for someone not to take the bait._

"Yo."

"…Eh?"

A blond man in what look to be a jumpsuit leaned on the wall opposite the sofa, sipping a beer. Next to him, a shorter, pink haired woman had cracked open one of Ara's books and was calmly reading.

 _I, I didn't even see them! How!? But this is what I wanted, so I guess I can't complain. They're strong, very strong, that's for sure._

"Oi, Machi, is that him?" the taller man asked, finishing the rest of the beer and casually throwing the can to the side.

"Mmm." Without looking up, the shorter girl, dressed in traditional Japanese garb, "Hey… Ara, was it? Pretty interesting books you're reading." _Well, they're definitely after me, and this is the challenge I've been looking for._

Sitting up, he put down his book. Getting up slowly, he struck a crouched position, ready to spring in any direction. He was wary, on guard. The mysterious pair made no movements, 'Machi' still reading. _So a 1v1?_

But a moment later, the tall man was gone. A pressure made itself known on Ara's left shoulder, immobilizing him. A strong right hand was holding him in place, and somehow the grip was so powerful, looking back at the intimidating figure was all he could manage. Sitting on the couch, the blond man gave Ara a cold stare.

Ara shifted his eyes back to 'Machi', still reading, then formulated and enacted his plan. Screaming mentally, he summoned every inch of his power and forced it all into his legs, sending him shooting through the ceiling, barely managing to cover his head with his arms before the impact.

 _The hell was that? It seemed like a Siumo technique, but it wasn't technique, it was just pure force._

Running to the door, he took a moment to glance at his shoulder, where the man had grabbed him. A large bruise was already forming, easy to see as his oversized shirt barely covered it. _Shit. My arms are pretty banged up too, I'm lucky that I didn't hit any metal in the roof._ A second later, the floor exploded behind him, launching Ara across the new room into the door.

 _God damn, what a monster!_ The man ripped a metal bar off his arm which had been bent by his impact through the floor. "Oi brat, don't make this harder than it has to be."

Not pausing for a moment, Ara kicked open the door, bolting away from the blond into a hallway, but slammed to a stop as the man appeared in front of him. The man grabbed Ara's arm, holding him with an iron grip. "Just give up."

With a furious glare, Ara grabbed the tall assailant's hand and pulled as hard as he could. Trying to jerk the vice of a hand off of himself he growled in frustration. The man just looked bored. _Strong! Strong! Strong!_

The man noticed a change in the emotions emanating from Ara. Gone was the scowl of frustration and anger, there was only a crazy smile. Ara slowly wrenched the man's fingers backward, his grin growing wider and wider. _Strong! This is a fight! It's been too long!_

Completely freeing himself of the man's grip, Ara hopped backwards several yards, creating a space for a fight in the cramped hallway. "You're strong. What's your name?"

The man blinked in surprise at the gesture, but it faded in a moment. "Phinks, of the Phantom Troupe. And you are Ara." _Phantom Troupe! That explains his insane strength. We were warned to stay away from anything about them in the Academy, but that's already out the window._

"Yeah, I'm Ara. Now, Phinks… Let's fight until one of us drops!" Ara placed his arms by his side, adopting his fighting stance standing normally, but slightly crouched, ready to pounce into action. The boy's killing intent and battle lust flowed through the room, noticeable throughout the entire 100 floors of the building. _Against almost any other enemy, I'd run away, but this is too good of an opportunity. I get to fight a member of the Phantom Troupe, and judging by how fast he's moved, I couldn't escape if I tried._

"Sorry kid, but not today.I can't waste my time playing around with you right now, I only need your bounty for pocket money anyway." _Bounty? That might—_

Ara's thoughts would cease for the few hours. Phinks had released a bit of his bloodlust, its ferocity and magnitude instantly seeping into Ara's every bone and fiber. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and after a few seconds, he collapsed, unable to keep upright under the immense pressure. Not conscious to question what was happening to him, Ara became unconscious, drool dripping onto the luxurious carpet.

Brushing some specks of dust off of his track suit, Phinks walked over to Ara, throwing him over his shoulder and hopping down the hole in the floor. Machi, still reading, followed him out of the hotel room. As the elevator doors closed, sirens blared, policemen rushed into the wrecked hotel room, to find no bodies, no blood, just two holes in the ceiling.

The pair calmly walked to car they had waiting, tossing Ara in the back. "Nen Stitches." Macho sat in shotgun, still not looking away from her book as she bound Ara's hand and feet with her ability.

The key turned in the ignition, and the trio started their long journey to the nearest Nen Police headquarters.

Blinking his eyes, Ara quickly adjusted to the light he was bathed in. The skylight in the car he was in was letting the sun right onto his face. Coming to his senses, he realized his situation as he tried to sit up. _Nope, my limbs are tied up. But by what? It doesn't feel like there's anything there._

Looking around, he noticed he was in the backseat of whatever car he was in. Driving was the the blond man. _Phinks!_ And with that, it all came rushing back to him.

Ara's heart clenched, it felt like it was going to cave in. Cold sweat poured down his skin, wetting the seat. Goosebumps crawled across his skin, and his breathing became ragged and weak. _That man, that monster! Just how strong is he! I feel like now I can really begin see his true power._ Phinks, unaware of what was transpiring behind him, kept his eyes on the road.

 _We were, we were fighting. Or about to. And he, he scared me._ It had finally clicked for Ara. He was scared, terrified. For the first time in years, he was truly scared. Scared of strength, of some overwhelming force that had brought him to his knees without doing anything but existing. It was a humbling feeling.

After several minutes, what seemed likes hours, in this state of absolutely heightened fear, Ara recovered, recalling his training. _First, take a breath. Then rationalize yourself with what you can tell is real. The car, the seats, me, my clothes, the sun._

He was calm. Or rather, he was controlling his fear, choosing the potential danger of the new circumstances over what he knew was something he couldn't deal with currently. _So, what exactly is going on here… Judging by where the sun is, it's probably around 2:30, so it's been 5 hours since I was kidnapped._

Trying out his voice Ara decided to investigate further, "Where are we?" he croaked. Turning around, the other one, Machi answered, "Heading to a NPF base." still reading. She thrust some a bottle of water at him, expecting to take it. "Oh, right."

Suddenly Ara could move, and readily took the bottle, chugging it down in an instant. "Ahh, that hit the spot." He grinned shakily, and headed the empty bottle back to Machi, who lazily threw it out the window. _I guess it's better to not make her angry. But that didn't really help me at all, I have no idea where we are or going, what's the NPF? And how did she untie me without doing anything?_

Stretching his muscles, Ara looked out all the windows. _Nothing._ _We're in the middle of nowhere._ The occupants of the car progressed in silence. To both Machi and Phinks it was clear that Ara was looking for information and eventual escape, but they paid him no heed.

Finally, Phinks, Machi, and Ara made to the next city, almost at sunset. "Oi, Machi, we need to stop for gas." Phinks commented, looking for an exit with a gas station symbol. She nodded, lost in the book. Rolling up to the pump, the fuel gauge under 'E', Phinks got out, whipping out a wad of cash then taking a single bill from the thick stack, stuffing it back in his pocket. _Figures that they're loaded._

As Phinks filled the car up, the two sat in silence until Machi finished the book and closed it with a crack. Ara jumped, shaken out his deep thinking. _But it's hopeless, there's no way I can get away._

Machi turned around, putting her head on the headrest and looking down at Ara, who looked at her, bored. His fear of Phinks had dissipated a while ago, and he was focusing completely on any possibility of escape. "Good book. I like how—" her comment was cut off by the ring of her phone.

Ara raised a finger to get her attention, but she was already focused on the phone, already taking it out. Looking at the number on the screen, she quickly took the call.

"Machi." Straining his ears, Ara made out the conversation, slyly looking out the window to conceal his intentions.

"Boss." _Boss?_

"I'm at Heaven's Arena, do you know where that is?"

"Yes. When should I be there?"

"As quickly as possible, bring Phinks, and stop to get Shalnark and Kortopi, they're in Anaiyu City, call them to check exactly where."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm fighting Hisoka." _I've heard of him, he's a new floor master at Heaven's Arena._

Machi gulped, "Understood. I'll be there."

Briefly staring at Ara with a worried on her face, Machi got out of the car, entering a short debate with Phinks before getting back in. She returned to her previous position, "Ara, we're letting you go."

He blinked in response. "Ch—Boss wants us to go to him as quickly as possible, and taking you along would be a hassle. We were just going to turn you in for some pocket money, but looks like that'll have to wait. So you can just get out now."

"You're letting me go?" It was unbelievable.

"Yes."

Not wanting to the offer to be rescinded for any reason, Ara quickly exited the vehicle. Running away from the gas station, he looked over his shoulder as Machi sat patiently in the car, and Phinks… _Phinks. That's right, I—I need to fight him. To see one more time how strong he is._

"Phinks!" Ara shouted from across the parking lot. The man glanced over his shoulder.

"What?" He yelled back.

"We need to settle this, let's take this to the forest over there." Ara pointed to a nearby grove, and the pair dashed over.

 _This is it. The strongest opponent I've ever met, the toughest battle of my life._ Ara's brows furrowed, his gaze darkened, and the air whipped around him. An intimidating figure, he stood on the opposite side from Phinks, secluded in a clearing, cut off from the rest of the world.

His opponent looked at him, not very impressed by Ara's mental preparation. _It's good, pretty good for a kid his age, but he still has much further to come._ _He hasn't yet taken his first step into the real world. But I don't have time to baby him._

Ara changed from his normal fighting stance, shifting his left foot back and bringing his arms up. "I'm serious this time." _I know you are, kid._ "Prepare yourself."

"Oi, Ara. I'll respect your strength. Time to get a little serious." Back in the car, Machi sensed what was coming.

The wind blew through the grove, dancing softly between the trees. In a moment, it completely changed. The wind, the air, emanated from Phinks. It blew harshly, pushing Ara back and making him cover his face. No, it wasn't wind that made him shield his eyes. It was light.

It flickered a little at first, but quickly became a steady pulse. _Light? What is this? It's just like in the hotel. In the car his power was great, but it wasn't like this. In the hotel it was so intense and so brief that I guess I didn't see what really happened. Whatever is._

The power surged again. _Strong! I-I can't._ A blank look in his eyes, Ara fell to his knees. The power was too great. Immeasurable, it seemed to have limitless supply and unfathomable strength. _How can I compete with this? It's beyond… anything._

 _He's going to kill me. I am prey and he is the predator. "The strong, like us should do whatever it takes to become stronger." So he wins._ Briefly an image flashed before his eyes. It was the stars from his last night with Luna.

 _Luna. Mom. Dad. Everyone. I guess I was wrong. I'm not that special._ Falling forward, Ara pounded on the ground. Tears fell down his face. Pressing his face to the ground, he screamed into it, "I'm too weak!"

 _"We will live to the fullest, every day of our lives. Agreed?"_ Ara felt like a million volts had been shot into him. _That's right, I have to live. I have to live to the fullest, thrive, grow!_

Ara looked up and Phinks looked down upon him silently. "OOOOOOOOH!" He shouted, empowering himself with noise over the taciturn Phinks. He looked back down at the ground, and his attention shifted to his hand. It was buried in the ground, and he was in a crater of his own creation. _Luna. Those who have passed. I live for myself and all of you._

He dug his fist out of the soil, wrenching it free from the earth and holding it above his head. With a shaky push, Ara lifted himself up. He was hunched over, but he was still standing. The power before him made him dizzy, and he was scared out of his mind, but he thought of none of that. He only saw the man before him.

Taking one step after another, Ara trudged out of the crater. Finally, he made it to Phinks and stood in front of him. "You're strong. You're a predator. But the whole world's your predator, and you either make a pack or go it alone. I may not be nearly as strong as you now, but I'm a predator too. I don't have a pack, I'm feeble, but I'm strong, and I'll grow stronger. Someday, I'll take you on. And I'll beat you! If the whole world's my predator, I'll beat it too! I'll never stop, and I'll live every day to the fullest!"

With the conclusion of his monologue, Ara threw his fist back. He gathered every ounce of power, every speck of his essence and focused it, tempered it. "Take this, this strike of everything I am now!"

Ara shot his fist towards Phinks' stomach, the shockwave from the attack blowing up dust from the crater and shaking the trees around him.

Ara's fist rested upon Phinks' tracksuit. Not a mark on him. Fatigue already setting in, Ara managed to tilt his head to look at the indomitable man. Phinks was smiling. "You'll do well. But you don't have to be strong enough to beat me yet. You have time, so take it easy, but never stop pushing."

"Now, let me show you what a real punch is." Nen started to gather in Phinks' fist, but he stopped. Ara had fallen to the ground, passed out from exhaustion.

Phinks walked away, still smiling, but it dropped when he saw Machi waiting for him in the car. _Right, right Chrollo said it was urgent._

Back in the clearing, Ara laid with his eyes closed, gazing at the stars in his mind. Though unconscious, a smile was still splayed across his face, and tears of joy were drying on his cheeks. Tonight he would dream of happier times, those in the past, and those to come.

* * *

In a NPF base, Impra realized that the bounty hunters who had claimed to capture Ara Serin weren't coming. He slammed his fist on the metal interrogation desk, denting it.

* * *

Halfway across the world, a man spoke, "And another one awakens."

* * *

 **Sorry! I'm so sorry! I really apologize for this being late! I was just… ugh. Just read what I said at the top. Anyway, still technically 2 in the time of a month, so yeah. And I'm already starting on the 3rd. Anyway, feel free to tell me how I did, and yeah. If you didn't like this chapter as much, I had to change parts of it while I was revising it to set stuff up. btw, Phinks won't be a main character, or even important, it could have been anyone from the PT, and my other options were Nobunaga, Shalnark, and Franklin, but I felt that Phinks or Nobunaga would do the best job.**

 **PS, how should I spell Bisky? like biscuit or bisky?**


End file.
